In the Company of My Angel
by LesMPhantom'sLover
Summary: Imagine the change of events if Christine had the epiphany that alters her fate as well as Erik's. Based off of the 25th Anniversary, Royal Albert Hall. I hope to clarify their true bond. These two are hopefully, very much like their goofy portrayals who are so beloved.


_**So I took a lot of liberty with this story. I changed their age difference dramatically, but that is based off of something Ramin Karimloo once said in an interview. He basically said that he took away some of the creepiness with a bit of artistic licence because he was so young when he played it. So anyway, I hope this makes sense. I wanted them to be connected at a young age. I also used a bit of Susan Kay's influence as well as Leroux's. Please, please Read and Review!**_

She stepped back into his lair, into "the dungeons of his black despair" that, to her, had always felt more like a home. Yes, there had been the incident with his mask, but the blame was hers in that matter. She knew it was wrong of her to have removed Erik's mask, and in doing so, betray his trust for the sake of her selfish curiosity. But in this candle-lit place, being here with him had warmth and affection stitched into it. She fondly thought of those moments when music consumed the two of them, connecting their souls to one another. Despite all that he had done, all the pain they each caused, she knew that her heart and soul cried out for his, longed to be with his. She also knew that leaving with Raoul would not only shatter Erik's heart and soul, but hers as well.

She hadn't kissed Erik to free Raoul. No. She had done it because, even moments before, when she believed his soul to contain the true distortion, she was his desperate, pleading and adoring eyes. She saw how intricately woven their hearts and souls really were, that maybe darkness dwelled within her as well. She realized that, despite his faults, she was in love with him. And that's what love was, wasn't it? Unconditional, loving someone despite their past and despite their appearance. Loving someone for who they were to you. Not for who they were to the world. She could see past his disfigurement, for that was only on the surface. She had already told him as much. Within this epiphany she hoped she had come to finally understand all her father had taught her about loving unconditionally.

Erik, she had realized, was the man she needed, the one who was meant to stand by her side, the one who she was privileged stand with. Raoul had always been a friend, a playmate, the sibling she had never had. She had believed him to be the "safe" and "stable" choice. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. She didn't love him the right way for her to marry him. Upon her epiphany she realized that you didn't get to choose who you love. It was at that moment, standing between a desperate Erik and a struggling Raoul that she made her choice. Slipping his ring onto the finger opposite the hand that held Raoul's ring , where a wedding band would go, she approached the saddened Erik and granted him a kiss, in the hope of telling him that she was where she belonged. She was to stay with him because she loved him. He had, however, misconstrued her meaning, believing no one could ever love him the way he hoped she would. He stood frozen in their kiss, arms partially raised and at his sides. She pulled away, looking into his magnificent eyes and saw he had not fully understood, so she kissed him again, this time letting passion guide her.

"Erik…" she whispered against his lips. He pulled away from her and searched her face. His name had passed her perfect mouth. He saw love and adoration twinkling in her eyes. His heart swelled, stuttered and restarted in his chest. His soul felt lighter as it connected with the warmth of Christine's and bathed in that little word of hers. He knew it couldn't possibly be real. A figment of his imagination. With that thought he scowled. Then he heard her say the words he never dared to dream of.

"It's you" she said with conviction. The love was still there in her eyes, shining strong. That love spread across her face in a radiant smile and colored her features. He allowed himself to hope, as he had scarcely allowed himself to do so before. His heart could barely wait, praying to any God to let the moment be genuine. His prayers, it seemed, were answered through her sweet voice. She gripped his arms tighter and pulled him closer to her. "I don't want to leave you."

"M-me?" he stuttered, hardly believing his ears. She nodded and placed her hands on either side of his face, both perfect and flawed. "You want me? You would stay with me, after all that has happened?" She giggled at his bewildered expression.

"Isn't that what I just stated?" she said innocently with a blush coloring her cheeks. A giddy smile stretched across her face as she saw his budding hope. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. He never actually believed they would make it this far.

"How-But-What did I do….to receive your love so freely?" he asked as he brushed away a stray hair resting on her face.

"I don't quite know to be honest." She pulled on the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. She searched his beautiful brown eyes and revealed another truth. "I just think we'd make a great us."

Erik's heart and soul soared at her words. He felt himself tremble in her embrace. Upon her words, he initiated their next kiss. This kiss held much more passion than their first two, given that Erik initiated it. He no longer stood frozen in her arms, but became an active participant in their kiss. They both gasped at the passion and love they evoked in one another. He pulled away slightly to look into her sparkling blue eyes.

"We will make a wonderful us" he vowed with a beaming smile before he leaned in to claim her lips once again.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Christine! You cannot be serious!" Raoul shouted from his perch just slightly lifting off the floor of the stairs. The Punjab was still around his neck and he fought to keep himself from truly hanging.

"Raoul. I-I'm sorry."

"Christine?" Erik whispered. All too soon the thundering sound of angry footsteps above filled the lair.

"Erik, what-that cannot be what I think it is."

"The mob" was all he said. He was quick to move, lighting a candle to burn the rope and free Raoul. He looked to Christine, hoping to drink in her every detail before the inevitable.

"Go now. Be free." He said, desperation dripping from his voice. Christine took a step towards him as Raoul rushed to pull her along with him. She turned to him.

"I believe he set you free Raoul"

"He set us both free. Now we must hurry"

"No Raoul. I made my choice and I intend to follow through with it" she said as she slid his ring off of her finger. She held it out to him with an anxious expression. "Please, you need to go now before they find us. They must not see you and you must not reveal anything of this night. As far as they will know, you never found us."

"Christine-" Raoul started. All Erik could do was stand back in shock. His Angel truly loved him, was attempting to send the boy away.

"No Raoul. I've made my choice. I love him. With all my heart. And if you love me, you'll let me go. Forget me. We were never meant to be, you and I. I'm so sorry that I've been a fool about so many things. We all have. Now everything has worked out. Just please let us be." She said with a small smile. He took back the ring and hesitated to find his words.

"I cannot believe that this is the right thing, but if my lady demands it, I shall go. I can't say I am overly surprised. As you know I've suspected this for quite some time. I had hoped against this but I knew it was inevitable. I love you Christine Daae. I shall never forget you or the time we had" he kissed her hand as he bid her farewell. With a final glance back, he ascended the steep set of stairs and made his way through the passageways so as to not be seen. It was then that Erik approached Christine with a wary glance.

"You are very brave my love"

"How so?"

"You would willingly stay with a man like me, knowing that at this very moment" he swished the cape he had once again donned in the air for effect "I am being chased by an angry mob for the disappearance of Piangi and the destruction of the Opera." Christine cupped his cheeks once again.

"Erik, I would stay with you no matter what. Father said that you don't love someone for their looks or their clothes or their riches. You love someone because their heart and soul cry out to yours in a song only two people meant to be can hear and comprehend. Our song will never take flight without the other as you've stated before. I love the man you are, not the heavenly being you disguised yourself as. You are intense, at times frighteningly so, but I love you. I've loved you for quite sometime now."

"As I've loved you. But now we must hurry. The mob shall get here soon and we must not be here when they arrive."

"Where will we go?"

"I have a house just south of Paris which has been maintained thanks to my connection with Madame Giry. We may not be able to stay long but I will do what's best for you Christine. I vow it." He held her hands close to his heart and she could feel its rapid rhythm. She smiled at his words, knowing she had made the right choice.

"Well then, we must hurry" she repeated as she pulled him further into the lair.

He instructed her to pack the few dresses he had acquired for her from the armoire in her bedroom, along with the soaps, washes and blankets. It was quick work for her and when she was done she watched as Erik gracefully stormed around the lair, opening secret compartments and shelves and gathering together everything he felt was important enough to take. Christine nearly fell over when she was the wall safe set behind an exquisite portrait, and the amount of money it contained. She knew he had received a generous salary but never realized how much he had accumulated over time. With the money placed safely into a sturdy bag that was then placed into Erik's larger bag, the pair was ready to take flight and leave the Opera House behind, however long lasting that may turn out to be.

"Are you ready my love?"

"Oui mon ange" Christine replied.

"Now begins our true story." He took her hand and led her to hidden passage that sloped, leading even lower than the lair. He walked behind her as a precaution though he knew not one member of the mob would find the passage. It was hidden in the farthest and darkest corner of his lair that gave even him the chills. They quickly connected to one of the passages of the famous Parisian catacombs that lead to In what felt like a few minutes of travel had turned out to be hours. The performance had started late that night and the events within the lair had taken up a few hours. Upon exiting the tunnel, they were greeted with the first hours of sunlight. It was a new day.

"I apologize for the dank passageway. My lady deserves better." Erik stated as he lifted her over the rugged ledge of rock before the entrance.

"Erik, I've visited that lair of yours often enough and had grown very fond of it. Besides it was an adventure and I've never had one before-outside of my books" she glanced up at Erik still within the cradle of his arms. "Or my angel" she added at she brushed her lips across his.

"I'm glad I am categorized under your adventure." he said as he placed her down. Christine smiled up at him and he took her bag so as to spare her the burden. She took his hand and they stepped into the wooded path that Erik steered them towards.

"You have to understand. I've always loved stories. Father always spun tales, as you well know and under Mamma Valerius' wing my ability to read was established. may Those books, those stories, helped me gain strength. Yes. I may have been unrealistic in my expectations of life, but those books took we away from the harsh truth of being an orphan. And when you came into my life, as upset as I still am about the deception, I became of of those story book girls. I had someone to keep me going, who gave me passion and meaning. I found the love of my life and I'm ready for our happily ever after."

"Ah, but my love that would mean an end to our story and as I said last night, this is only the beginning." Erik said as he gave her delicate hand a loving squeeze. "And I am willing to give any explanation for our past, it will clear things up for you and I hope you will no longer feel that I intentionally deceived you".

They continued deeper into the woods as the forest came alive before their eyes. The new day dawned with sunlight streaming through the leaves above them. Birds were chirping and small woodland animals scurried. Life here was beautiful and natural. Their path took them around a final bend. The trees thinned and revealed a beautifully crafted deep blue home with white trimming. It was magnificent. Christine beamed upon the sight and quickly turned to Erik.

"You built this, didn't you?"

"Designed, built and embellished, all for this moment."

"Erik, this is wonderful" she said as she pushed open the gate surrounding the land. As soon as she stepped foot on the pathway leading to the front door Erik once again swept her into his arms. He carried her up the front steps and opened the mahogany door embellished in glass and golden swirls. He carried her over the threshold to this wonderful home as she had dubbed it. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Welcome home, my sweet Christine."

Placing her down onto the ground once again, Erik stepped away to place their packed belongings down. Christine stood in awe, taking in the the utter masterpiece the house already was. Her first view of the house was the grand foyer. Expecting a dark space within the building, she was pleasantly surprised at how light and open it really was. Sunlight flowed through the massive windows that circled around the room. Mirrors also encircled the space, each adorned with intricate golden angels and roses, designed by Erik, nonetheless. The floor was a sparkling white scattered with emerald green diamonds each paced a few feet from the next. There were multiple open doorways placed between mirrors and windows, branching off to different parts of the house. The walls were a light blue that flowed up to the ceiling with yellow roses spiraling across the surface along with the corresponding swirling green vines. It was a magnificent sight, that matched their personal story down to the last detail. In the middle of the ceiling was a perfect heart, created by the two grand staircases that served as the entrance into the upper layers of the house. A few feet in back of the wrought iron staircase was a set of French Doors, leading outside. Swan neck light fixtures jutted out of the walls all around the room, enhancing the space and symbolizing Christine's swan-like grace. Erik took her hand, breaking her concentration on the design.

"Erik, this is breathtaking"

"Thank you. Would you allow me to give you the grand tour of our new home?" At his question, Christine merely nodded. He first lead her to the entryway to the left of the home. This took them to the Parlor room. The walls were a cream color, enhanced by the gold and green curtains hung around the tall, almost wall-length windows. A fire large place stood strong in the center of the room, nestled between two cream colored pillars, similar to the ones within the Opera House. Resting atop the mantelpiece were two golden candelabras, almost exact replicas to the ones within his lair. A replica to the statue of Apollo and his golden lyre resided in the corner. Light green couches rested in line with either of the pillars, with a generous French Polished coffee table situated in between. Resting on the table was a glorious bouquet of yellow roses and white calla lilies. Small tables were scattered around the room, housing trinkets and other baubles such as seashells, a small and intricate clock and a telephone made of fine white porcelain designed to resemble a coffee mill.

Christine was overjoyed by the room, looking anywhere and everywhere at once. She had never dreamed of living in a home so luxurious. What made it better was that she would be sharing it with Erik, her true love. Erik could see the joy on her face and that was enough for him. That's all he had ever really wanted; to be able to be the one who caused her such joy. She was impressed with the house he had crafted for her, for the two of them really. This was meant to be their home, always; however, Erik was aware of the danger they still faced. Not wanting to put a damper on Christine's joy, he lead her around to another room, off to the right of the Parlor. Christine drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"This is our Dining Room"

"I'm sensing a bit of a theme here Erik" Christine lightly teased. It was true. This room was even larger than the grand foyer and their spacious Parlor combined. The walls were an off white, once again adorned with large windows. The long table in the center matched with the chairs as well as the glass encased Sideboard that housed delicate dishes. They were all white with glorious gold either stitched into or painted onto their surfaces. More bouquets of flowers, this time consisting of only Calla lilies rested in intervals along the table. Hanging off the walls were intricately woven cast iron candelabras, lighting the room beautifully.

"Yes, I do suppose you are right my love, but remember this house is as much for you as it is for me."

"But Erik, if that is true there must be a music room, as well as a dark room for you" she said as she bumped his hip with her own. Erik grinned at her comment then chuckled at the friendly hip check. How well she knew him! That fact made his already full heart swell.

"Once again my dear, correct!" he said with a laugh.

"Would you please show me them then? That is, if it is not too much a violation of personal space."

"Christine, you should know that any music room I have created should always welcome you with open arms. And in regards to my alluded sanctuary, you are welcome there anytime as well, that is, if it really exists." He slyly said.

"My love! Such a gentleman, and shrouded in mystery! I do believe it is most attractive."

"My, my Christine! I am most definitely scandalized! Would you have ever believed you would see me blush?" he asked as he dramatically placed his hand against the bright, perfect side of his face. "Ironic that there should be such a reversal of roles!" He said as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened and her smile faded as she realized the serious expression on his face.

"Erik?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why would I not be?" he asked as he leaned down.

"I'm not quite sure. You just... seem different." she said as her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel his breath on her parted lips. She angled her face up towards his downturned face.

"I have the love of my life here with me in the home I crafted for the two of us. I have your love and it makes me stronger than I have ever been. For once in my life Christine, I am content."

"You're free of that dark past Erik. I love you more than anything in the world...Kiss me?"

Within the next couple of seconds their lips joined and his arms went around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. He pulled her closer, cradling her against his solid frame. She became bold under his affection, her tongue darting out and requesting entrance into his mouth. He happily obliged, rejoicing in the boldness he brought out in her. This act alone proved she was no longer the little girl her father had begged him to look after before his untimely death. He let her dominate, allowed her to push him back until the back of his legs hit the dining room table. Upon contact he swiftly spun them and pressed her back against the table top. He gained control as she melted into him. His tongue explored as well as his hands, one on her hip and one placed on her creamy white neck. She let out a breathy moan causing Erik to briefly pause and look upon her. She looked to be perfectly content. The love in Erik's heart grew in consequence. He placed his lips upon that creamy white neck, replacing his hand. Upon this action, Christine uttered his name. This caused Erik to pull away from her completely and place his hand on the table to support his weight as he hovered above her. She licked her swollen lips and looked into his eyes. They were both breathing deep. Christine took hold of his arm and whispered his name.

"Say that again." he breathlessly demanded. Christine smiled and sat up.

"_Erik" _she whispered into his ear. He placed his hand against her cheek and kissed her again. Her fingers tightened on his arm, the nails digging in and leaving imprints on his skin as well as his shirt. She gently wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he helped her lean back onto the table, both of his arms encircling her. A few more deep kisses and Erik pulled abruptly away. "Erik?" Christine whined as she sat up, a pout upon her perfect mouth.

"I'm sorry my love...I just. We must do this the right way. I made a vow that I would. I wish to respect you as well as what we have. We still have so much to figure out. I still have so much to tell you and to ask of you. I-I'm sorry for the control I am clearly lacking when in your presence."

"Erik, I understand. And I apologize as well. The love I have for you, and the love you show me, they make me bold. And I want you. I know right now it is not right or respectable to, but the way you inspire me." She said with a blush. "And what did you mean when you said you made a vow? What is it that you need to tell me. I know in the forest you promised you would explain it all to me." Christine said, already knowing the answer because she remembered him from when she was young . She knew that theirs pasts had at one point intertwined and they had been separated for some time, but she wanted to hear him say it, to acknowledge and confirm it. Erik took a deep breath, his broad shoulders rising and falling. He held his hand out to her and brought her back to the Parlor room. They both sat on the same couch facing each other. Erik then took a hold of both of her hands and held them between their two bodies.

"I knew your father. I knew you as well, when you were a child. Your father was an amazing musician, as well as an extraordinary friend. One of the traveling fairs the two of you stayed with had been my home for quite sometime. From my tent, I could hear the two of you perform. You had the most angelic voice I had ever heard and I knew I had to see you so one night I snuck out of my tent to watch, but stayed in shadow. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the girl with the voice of an angel had a being to match, when you take into account the "Devil's Child" with the voice of an angel. I was in awe that first time I saw you. You were about eleven then. One night, after witnessing many of your performances, I visited your father. I told him all of this and requested to meet you. Of course, I was only a voice to him then and he called me on it." At this Erik chuckled. "I revealed myself to him and I could tell he was surprised by how young I was"

"How old were you then?" Christine asked, speaking her first wonder since they had sat down.

"I believe I was fifteen years old at that time."

"I never realized we were so close in age." Christine marveled. Erik chuckled.

"Yes, my dear, we are. Your father had realized this as well, agreeing to a meeting, I believe he wanted his lonely daughter to have a friend close to her age. It was to be within the days following that first meeting, and each night I visited him in person. It had been a few days, I believe your father wanted to better acquaint himself with me, and that night, upon returning to my tent, I found my master waiting there, drunk as could be. He attacked me, and I believe he was going to attempt to… well" he hesitated.

"It's alright my love" Christine cooed in an attempt to sooth him. He took deep breaths, looking hesitant and pained. He didn't want to tell her, and she knew that.

"He tried to touch me, to force me...And I killed him with my, knife. It was the first life I had ever taken and I was so frightened. I believed that your father would instantly hate me if he found out. I took off after that, running far away into the night."

"What happened next? We didn't meet until father was already dead. How did you find me? Something must have happened."

"You don't care that I just confirmed to you that I am a murderer?"

"Erik, it was self-defense. He was drunk and attacked you, made you afraid for your life or so it would seem. What else could you have done but fight back?"

"I will never understand how you can sit so calmly next to me and comfort me."

"You defended your own life, and thank heavens you did or you wouldn't be with me now. Please go on Erik. There's more."

"Apparently, someone had witnessed me kill Javert and she helped me escape the fair. She took me to a safe place, somewhere she had been training as a ballerina. I hid away in the vast underground of the building, recognizing the design as one of my own from when I was a child. Over the years the two of us grew and she became a sister to me."

"Madame Giry" Christine said with a smile on her lip to which he nodded. Then another fact registered. "You designed the Opera House?"

"Indeed, I did." he said, drawing little attention to his success and the fact that it truly was his theatre. "And one day when I was visiting with her a pair of unexpected guests arrived. Before they were let in I escaped into the entrance of one of my secret passages. Imagine my surprise when I saw that same father-daughter pair from the fair. This was when I was about sixteen so you were around twelve. You were introduced to Meg and as soon as the two of you went off Antoinette beckoned me back into the room. Apparently your father had known her quite sometime, he had at one time in his life performed in the Opera Populaire, and I had been mentioned. Your father knew me right away of course and, after beckoning me back into the room, told me of his sickness. He begged me to look after you when he was gone. He told me of the Angel of Music and requested I be your teacher, and protector, as well as Madame Giry. I was young, we had never met and didn't quite know how to approach you so I became your angel."

"Why did you keep up the charade for so long though Erik? I knew after a certain point that you had to be a man, I wasn't so naive then my love. I begged you to reveal yourself to me when I was sixteen but you didn't do so until I turned twenty. Why did you wait so long if you knew I knew the truth?"

"I couldn't bring myself to. I was terrified that once you saw me I would lose you forever. Deception tends to do that, and with a face such as mine I knew it would be inevitable. Then that boy showed up and nearly took you away from me. I panicked so I did the one thing I knew you had begged of me. I became a man and we both know the rest." Christine looked down in guilt.

"I remember you from the fair you know. I remember one night I had ventured off on my own and came across your act. You were amazing, but I didn't get to stay long enough for the force removal of your mask. Father found me then and we retired to our little dwelling within the camp, but I never forgot your voice. I think in the beginning of our lessons I believed it could have been you but I never allowed myself to dream. I couldn't see how you would have been able to get out of that place, it was hard enough for father and I. Then one day, I knew it had to be you. I had overheard you and Madame Giry one night, conversing about my father's last wishes and your role in my past and present."

"You knew, all this time?" Erik asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes, I have. That's why I was so adamant about you revealing yourself."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I foolishly believed that you wanted to deny it. I thought that if I said anything you may disappear for good and I never wanted that. And then that night when you did reveal yourself to my I was in awe. I had been right all along. My angel was the man I believed him to be and he sang such sweet music to me...and I ruined it all. I know it was wrong of me to remove your mask the way I did. It was a betrayal on my part. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You were forgiven the moment you handed my mask back to me, even more so when you chose me over that boy." At this Christine's eyebrow rose.

"You call him a boy but he is a year older than me Erik."

"Yes well, he acted like he was still a five year old. Throwing tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted and pouting all the time. You and I however, were forced to grow up much too soon. You are much more mature than your age would suggest."

"And so are you." Christine leaned in to place a delicate kiss to his lips. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Erik leaned back into the couch.

"I forgive you Erik. I understand now, and I will always love and appreciate what you did for me and what you did for my father. You reassured him that I would be alright. I miss him everyday but now I know that the man I love, knew him and respected him. You made a vow, you promised him, and carried it out. Father is smiling down on the two of us, of that I am sure." She wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed her cheek against his chest. "We will be alright my love. We have each other and that's all that matters."

"Let us take a tour of the rest of the house?" Erik asked. Christine smiled her agreement and they both rose, continuing through the magnificent house that the two of them would share, hand in hand.


End file.
